The Light of Athernon
by R.C. Ann
Summary: After she endured her parents fatal deaths, Luna encountered a relationship with a realm called Zomera.  With Zomera coming to her aid, and a guardian helping her along, Luna steals a valuable item from her assassin.  With the stolen item comes bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Running as fast as she could through the thick trees and underbrush, Luna wanted to make sure her assassin would be lost. _How could they have found me in this amount of time?_ She looked down at her hands which were filled with ash and soot. She then thought her clothing was filled with it.

Luna was a sixteen year old girl with auburn hair and mysterious grey eyes. She was not that tall, but it fit her figure. Luna brushed her hair out of her face as she continued to run, gripping the object in her hand even tighter. Stealing the 'inimitable object' was harder than she thought. But, it was for the greater good and in this case, she needed this object to fix the problem. Continuing the wild chase, Luna suddenly halted to a stop in the middle of the forest.

"DARIUS" she hissed, "DARIUS, I know you're HERE!"

As she kept turning left and right looking around the trees and the brambles, a soft wind was blowing in the direction to the North. Suddenly, a flash and then a visible figure strode towards Luna.

"Well aren't you overly late." she exclaimed.

The boy, Darius, simply stared at her. His impenetrable green eyes pierced Luna's. She hated when he did that, it was almost as if he was reading her soul, her every thought.

Darius sighed, "Lunavoir, I am not late. I am just simply running off schedule."

"'Running off schedule?'" spat Luna, "And never call me Lunavoir, I told you that!"

He bowed his head low, "My apologies."

Darius was Luna's long life guardian. She never knew about him until a couple years ago when he appeared to her when she was involved in a car crash with her parents. Since then, Luna has never seen her parents for they passed on.

Pacing and trying to keep her train of thought, Luna continued, "I got it, I stole it."

The calm gaze on Darius' face was now solemn, concerned, "I thought Beta told you not to steal it until the forth full moon. It's only the second."

"I don't go by the moons anymore, Darius. You should know, that by now, it would be too late. Besides, I don't think my assassin goes by the moons."

Darius swung his head around. His jet black hair moved with him, "He's still present? He chased you all the way out here?"

Luna nodded.

"You led him _here_?" Darius inquired.

Luna nodded again, "Beta would want him to be brought here _because_ of that reason! He's after the object, Darius, the object."

Darius looked at Luna incredulously, "That object contains Beta's life, Luna. That 'object' you hold in your hand is a replica of the –"

"– moon, I know." said Luna finishing his sentence.

Darius cradled his face in his hands. His muffled voice issued, "Luna, you can't keep acting rational like this. It's a matter of life and death, you know that."

"It's not like that! I wanted to help destroy–"

"Is that all you want to do? Destory Bayterin?" Darius interrupted.

"No, but..."

Darius' rage flew upward, "You can't keep playing hero, Luna! You're going to end up dead. Then, when I have to tell Beta that you're dead, what do you think she's going to say? '_Oh thank you Darius, thank you for telling me Luna's dead, our Light of Athernon is dead._' Give me a break, Luna. If you parents were still around, I don't think they would want you to act this way. You're putting your life over the line when it is already on it!"

Luna just looked down to avoid his gaze. Darius was right and she knew it. Deep inside, she wanted to fight and slaughter Bayterin's army and followers. Luna never would admit Darius is right for that reason.

"You have to understand. You are our key to defeating Bayterin. But we don't need you part of the fight." Darius reasoned.

Luna gave a great sigh and looked up at Darius, "That will never happen Darius. I will always be apart of the fight no matter how much my life is on the line. If I die, so be it. The _Light of Athernon _will still exist... spiritually."

Before Darius could retort, footsteps crashing on bramble were sounded from afar, "Our bout ends here, Lunavoir."

Luna snarled, but Darius ignored it issuing his attention over to the sound of the footsteps.

The raspy voice of Luna's assassin spoke, "Come out girly. Just hand it over and you will go on your merry way."

"Get behind the boulder." Darius instructed to Luna in hushed tones.

He pointed to a jagged and rough rock that had to be about three times the size of both of them combined. Luna heard his instructions but did not move.

"Dammit Luna, get behind the boulder!" Darius ordered.

Rolling her eyes, Luna did as he said to make less trouble. She wanted to get in on all the action, she wanted to see what Darius was _really _capable of. Hopefully, Beta wasn't lying about his abilities.

The assassin came into view. He was a tall man with sunken eyes that made him resemble a skeleton. He had pure white hair except for a black streak that crossed in front. He was skinny as a stick wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt and tight black jeans.

"Ah, so the guardian has come to save the day again, eh?" he said, amused.

Darius smiled, "I believe the guardian already saved the day, Pronous."

The assassin named Pronous looked around, "She's still here somewhere, guardian. Give me the Moon Stone, and I will be off giving you no trouble."

Pronous' voice left Luna quivering in fear. She had heard of him prior to this night. He was one of Bayterin's supreme spies and could catch anyone off their guard. She was surprised she had slipped away so fast from him. Luna peered over the boulder's harsh edge to see that Darius and Pronous were standing in a dueling sequence.

"I hate to break it to you, but she won't be here for long and the Moon Stone will be gone with her." Darius said.

Pronous' eyes seemed to have turned a shade of red, "I will catch her. And when I do I will kill. But, I won't kill you, not just yet. I will just tie you up so you could watch me slowly sink a blade into her heart."

Darius was patient with the blood thirsty Pronous. He needed Luna to get out from behind the boulder. But shouldn't she know that the boulder is the passage way through to the next realm? Pronous continue to berate Darius, "And when she's killed off, then the Moon Stone will be Bayterin's and we will rule this disgusting human world and your filthy traitorous realm."

Luna couldn't stand to listen to this horrid conversation anymore. She wanted to be out there, to help Darius fight. As she continued to look over the edge again, the boulder trembled slightly. As she continued to look, she saw a shadow from underneath the boulder. A pair of eyes were looking out from underneath. Startled, Luna backed away so fast that she feared Pronous might here her movements. The eyes blinked and a muffled voice issued from underneath the boulder, "Lunavoir, _The Light of Athernon_. Greetings from her highness, Queen Beta of the Zomera Realm."

Luna cut the voice off, "Just please help me. Her majesty inquires to see me, yes? Please get me to her right away."

The eyes simply blinked at Luna as a pale arm extended from underneath the boulder, "Please grab."

Luna did as the voice told her. As she grabbed the figures hand, Luna sank into the earthen ground. Shocked at what she was seeing, she held onto the Moon Stone tighter than normal. Absorbed into the ground, Luna squinted her eyes. Bright lights shone everywhere in the passage that she was in. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Luna saw the figure that helped her through. It was Queen Beta herself. Luna felt her face turn a royal shade of scarlet. If she knew, she wouldn't have been so short with the Beta.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Luna.

Luna returned the gesture and let go of Beta. She hadn't seen the queen in the longest time which was the day her parents died in the fatal car incident.

Beta was a strong woman, but beautiful. Her eyes were white speckled with purple. Her skin was so pale that it actually emitted a soft aura around her. But the best feature of Beta was her long white blonde hair that touched the back of her knees. A soft grey satin dress covered her delicate body. Beta was only three years older than Luna, which wasn't that bad. But all the more, it made Luna resentful for she wished to acquire the many beautiful features of Beta.

Before they had the chance to talk, Luna heard an impenetrable scream up above. It made the hairs on the back on her neck prickle. As Beta turned to go forward, Luna stopped her, "Beta, Darius is up there with Pronous."

The queen turned slightly to look at Luna, "Darius is a guardian; therefore he is capable of controlling the venomous Pronous."

Luna had a sign of doubt on her face as she looked up at the tunnels marble ceiling.

"Come," continued Beta ushering Luna through the tunnel, "We shall get you changed out of those clothing and give you food to fill your stomach."

As they continued into the depths of the tunnel, Beta broke the silence, "And the blood curdling cry you heard earlier wasn't one that belonged to Darius."

Luna smiled.

They progressed along until the passage way led off to a doubled wooden oak door. Beta knocked on it three times and then held her hand up to it. Slowly but surely, the doors opened to reveal a glowing city. As Luna looked around, she noticed how the buildings sparkled in the intricate sunlight. Beyond the city was a pure blue ocean that stretched out all the way to the horizon.

Taken aback, Luna announced, "Looks like you renovated the wall."

The last time Luna was present in this wonderful city, it had no glow, no ocean. Instead, the ocean was barricaded off by a thick cement wall to protect the city from invasions. Some of the buildings had been boarded up as well as were some of the roads.

Beta smiled, "Indeed we did. The time of invasion is over," she gestured to her immaculate palace that dominated most of the city, "The time of peace and the reign of my kingdom have come."

Beta then looked at Luna and began to walk downwards to the elite city. Luna took one more good look at the city and then looked down at her right hand where the Moon Stone 'object' lay. She completely forgot to give the item to Beta. Deciding to give it to her at a better time, Luna continued on. "The time of invasion is going to begin again." she sighed sadly. She then took one more good look at the exit of the tunnel as if expecting to see Darius pop out. Then, Luna looked ahead towards the magnificent city as she followed Queen Beta down the sloping hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Pronous was on the ground panting, "I never knew that a filth guardian like you would have that potential power."

Darius took in all of his words and held his hands up again producing a blood cry from Pronous. His hands gripping his face as he tried to pull it off, "I beg of you stop! STOP!"

Darius took his hands down and observed the tortured Pronous with contempt, "I will spare you and let you go back to Bayterin. Be gone."

Pronous took one more look at Darius and smiled maliciously, "We shall meet again, guardian."

He then evaporated into thin air leaving Darius to smile to himself. He then thought about Luna and how she would already be in Beta's hands. But then his mind turned over to Bayterin. What if the demon _did_ get power of the Moon Stone? What would happen then? He was confident for the Realm Zomera for it has a mass fortress wall separating sea from land. Darius then closed his eyes and put his hands up to his temples issuing coded words. The wind picked up again and he was taken off in to the realm of Zomera. He landed on the outskirts of the glowing city. Like Luna, Darius last visited the city a couple years ago. But he took to notice that the mass fortress wall was no longer overshadowing the city. Instead, the sea sparkled and danced underneath the radiant sunlight.

"WHAT?"

Pronous shivered on the ground, scarred.

Bayterin took a deep breath and closed his red eyes which lit up his pointed pale face, "Now Pronous, tell me again what _exactly _happened."

Pronous repeated his fight with Darius in a shaky, but determined voice.

Bayterin looked surprised, "The guardian, Darius? Bah! Guardians do not have that kind of power, especially the power to torture the mind."

Pronous now resumed full height and faced Bayterin. His red eyes complimented his slightly red hair. He wore a robe that was jet black, but on the hood of the robe was symbol: a green spider. Bayterin was not as tall as Pronous was, but he could look Pronous in the eye with the most piercing stare.

"So they got away, all of them: Darius, and the girl plus the Moon Stone." Bayterin confirmed.

"Yes, my lord." sighed Pronous.

Bayterin studied Pronous, "Well, I am going to offer you something that I have offered none of my other subjects. I am going to give you _a second chance._"

Incredulous, Pronous just listened, "You are going to go to Zomera. There, you will be disguised as a normal palace worker. The Moon Stone should be hidden in the main chamber (shut up and listen, I will provide you a map)."

"But where will the Moon Stone be?" Pronous inquired, apparently not listening.

"You moron! I told you where it will be: in the main chamber provided that I give you a map of the palace.

Pronous was taken aback, but did not dare to show his hurt feelings to his master, "And when shall this all be taken into action?"

Bayterin looked out the chamber window. The reddish sky had a tint of haze to it from all of the factory development, "We will start the preparations today. Tomorrow we go over the plan from top to bottom. And then on Friday, you will set sail for Zomera."

"That's impossible," Pronous tried to retort, "The sea is barricaded from the land."

Bayterin laughed eerily, "You fool! The fortress wall is gone, done with. Queen Beta thought I retreated back into the darkness, thought I had given up. I never _ever_ would let my guard down on a situation like this. It's like giving candy to a child."

Before Pronous could continue to speak, Bayterin cut him off, "And just to make sure you don't _fail_ your mission again, I will provide you a partner. If you _do _happen to fail again, well, I'll leave that little surprise for you."

A figure from a near shadow stepped out. She had short purple hair with brilliant blue eyes. Her figure was stunning as a cloak rapped itself lackadaisically around it, "Ah, well if it isn't Pronous." said the cool voice from the woman.

"No, anyone but her. I am not taking _her_ along this... this mission!" spat Pronous.

The woman smiled, "Now, now no negativity. What's not to love about taking your kid sister on a mission, huh Pro?"

Bayterin smiled, "Adelaide will keep you in line, Pronous. Don't look surprised, I find it comforting that a woman will be by your side and will probably be more of a help then you."

He then laughed in Pronous' face, "Be gone from here!"

With a wave of his hand, Pronous vanished, "My darling, Adelaide. If he fails this mission, you have my permission to kill him. He will be no use to me anymore."

Adelaide nodded, "Very well, my lord."

And she too vanished with a wave of Bayterin's hand.

The great city of Celtic was murky today. The smell of fresh cement and tar were circulating the air. The black buildings towered over the houses that filled the uncultivated valley. Of course, as always, the city was crowded. Many people bustling up the streets, cross road merchants trying to strike deals with the innocent civilians, demons flying up overhead making sure that everything in the city was going according to plan, and at last the children. Bayterin loved the children that ran up and down his city streets. He loved to fill their minds with corrupt thoughts. As he strolled down the city streets, Bayterin thought of the time when a little boy named Regalos came to him in his palace. Regalos asked for money for his family was a poor as poor could ever be. Instead of giving him money, Bayterin told him that his family was the one that was taking the money from him, that was starving him. He told Regalos to go home and kill off his family and come join him and his quest to take over the world. Bayterin made sure that Regalos heard the part where there would be more food than the average human could possibly consume. And like a good little boy, Regalos listened. He slaughtered his family and came to join Bayterin in his army.

Bayterin sighed to himself, "Pity how children go to waste when they're so useful."

Spotting a demon merchant from afar, Bayterin walked over cautiously to him, "You know that you are not supposed to be selling these, my good friend."

The merchant turned quickly to see Bayterin holding up the Zomera News in paper form, "My lord, they are not m-mine."

"Then whose are these?" Bayterin said calmly.

The merchant fumbled with his fingers. He saw a woman walking through the crowd with a full basket of bread and fruit. Quickly, he grabbed her and held her up to Bayterin, "H-her, my lord. I was s-simply watching the cart for her while she went out and bought her s-supplies."

The woman was strong and looked fearless. She ripped herself out of the merchant's arms, "How dare you touch me, you demon filth."

Bayterin's red eyes flickered, "The fair face does not go along with your story, merchant."

The woman looked up at Bayterin and bowed, "My lord."

Bayterin ignored her and looked down at the headline on the Zomera News: **Fortress Wall, A Dream of Peace Shattered In Zomera?**

Bayterin was disgusted that the civilians of Zomera were just waking up now. Well it was too late for waking up, invasion would be coming shortly. Scanning through the paper a little ways more, another headline caught Bayterin's attention:

**Bayterin: Failure to Be The Villain Yet Again**.

He crushed the paper in his hands not noticing the woman and the merchant still watching him. Even though he hated them staring, law requires all people, demons, animals, etc. to halt before his lordship before he dismisses you.

Anger and rage flew up to Bayterin's head causing a great deal of stress.

"My l-lord?" the merchant inquired.

Bayterin waved his hands aside and the merchant dissolved, "Never interfere with my train of thought, you fool."

The woman held her hands up to her mouth, shocked and fearful.

"You cower at my hand, woman?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"Your name."

Her hands were still covering her mouth. Bayterin observed her: she was a young maiden with brown curled hair. Her soft eyes were a comforting sight, but did not match her dirty gown.

"Speak." demanded Bayterin.

"My name is Lama," she said softly, "Lama of the town Firefall."

Bayterin nodded in approval, "Firefall is a wealthy town, I didn't expect to see a peasant residing in it."

Lama's colour flushed, "It is not like that anymore, my lord. Although it once used to be a gorgeous–"

"Spare me the details," spat Bayterin, "Be gone from here before your fate ends up like the lucky merchants'."

"Yes my lord." Lama said as she vanished quickly into the crowd.

Bayterin watched the woman as she left. He sighed heavily as he felt a heavy pain surge through his heart. He thought, "_Never again, love is my enemy, love is my enemy..._"

With a flick of his finger, he disappeared back into his palace wondering what the people in Zomera were doing right now.

In the corner of the main court room, a small globe glowed silently. Bayterin walked over to it cautiously. Then, without a word, he raised his hand and swiped it over the glowing orb. A bright sun reflecting off a pure blue ocean appeared. On the edge of the ocean was a city full of bright colours. Bayterin closed his eyes and concentrated. The city was coming into a better focus as it drifted into the heart of it all. Bayterin opened his eyes to see that Queen Beta was escorting a young girl with auburn hair. Focusing even more, Bayterin saw what the maiden was carrying. Smiling back to himself, he let go of his concentration and infiltrated his mind back to his own city. Luck was proving to be on his side these days.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Still staring at the gigantic open sea, Darius felt a pang of remorse for the people in Zomera. He knew that Bayterin would lead an invasion through this city. He would burn down buildings, kill people, pillage houses, and last but not least demand that Beta would give him every allegiance to take over Zomera. And what of the people in Zomera? They are practically brainwashed, for they think that the invasion was a delusion, a mere trick.

Instead of following Luna into the city, Darius concentrated and closed his eyes. Feeling the rushing of wind surrounding him, he was lifted into the air and teleported to another dimension. Wispy air was distinguished every time he took a breath as the scene surrounded him.

"Darius." a faint voice said.

Standing up, Darius took in his surroundings. It was like he was in a blank canvas which contained no life, no colour, no emotion. Waiting for the question, Darius stood still wondering what was taking so long.

The distant voice spoke again, "Tell me, what does Beta need at this time?"

"Guidance." he said loudly.

The wispy clouds began to vanish as a circular room with no ceiling began to take shape. There was a high stand in front of an immense scenic painting against one of the walls. From behind the stand, figures gracefully ascended into seats. In the highest stand sat a man with silver robes. His soft brown eyes observed Darius. Below him was a tall woman with gentle red hair. Her pale face reminded Darius of Beta's. And next to her sat another man: tall, proud, and strong.

And high above in tiered seats sat many guardians overlooking this event. All of them wearing distinguished coloured cloaks. Some of the cloaks set many apart from others. Loud talking and chittering echoed throughout the room, "SILENCE." said the man sitting in the top stand.

All remained silent as the red headed woman began to speak, "Darius, the Guardian of Maiden Luna and the Keeper of the Realm Zomera, The Council of Guardians welcome you."

Darius bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"You come to seek advice, I sense." the woman said thoughtfully.

Darius watched the people peering over the tiers up above, "No, I do not come to seek advice, Noble Ara," the woman called Ara looked displeased, "I've come to tell all that the fortress protecting Zomera is gone."

Gasps and moans were sounded throughout the room as the man on the top stand laughed, "Beta is either incredulous or is trying to avoid the situation of war."

Ara sat up straight, "It's not a time for laughter, Adam. What else have you found while you made your visit?"

"The Moon Stone now resides in Zomera with its carrier." Darius responded.

The room now turned over to a deathly silence once more. It seemed that the crowds of people listening to this changed emotions as the situations became even more serious. The colour in Ara's face disappeared instantly as well as the man sitting next to hers did.

The only one not silent and not stunned was Adam who was laughing so hard he was turning red, "The Moon Stone? My dear guardian, the Moon Stone was lost ages and ages ago. It couldn't have possibly returned without _us_ knowing."

Ara spoke softly her eyes transfixed on Darius, "The Moon Stone has changed, Adam. It does not respond to the Council of the Guardians anymore nor does it respond to Queen Beta."

"The stone does still hold the life of Beta, does it not?" said the man sitting next to Ara.

"Yes, Brin, it does." as she turned her gaze towards him.

Darius thought long and hard, "Bayterin is after it because—"

"Because he wants the power of the Kingdom Zomera," interrupted Ara, "Without the power of the Moon Stone, he is feeble in all attacks which means—"

"–that he is going to be going after Luna which—" Brin said without thinking.

"–results in the power of the Mortal Realm as well as the power over the other realms located in this spectrum. With the Moon Stone in Bayterin's hands, Zomera and all other realms would cease to exist." Ara finished.

Someone from a tier said boldly, "And what of us? What will happen to the race of guardians?"

Commotion and pandemonium circulated. People were yelling and fighting one another of the outcome of their own race.

"SILENCE." shouted Adam again.

Ara stood up. Her brick red cloak billowed as the pearl amulet around her slender neck glowed, "Then we must fight along with the other races."

Brin looked up at her, "We are the Keepers of Peace, not of warfare."

Ara was determined, "Then what shall be done shall be done. It is time for us to come out of the shadows and fight."

"Nonsense Ara," Adam said now standing up, "Fight for a world that isn't even ours? Fight for those humans who—"

Darius just stared up at the council. They weren't friendly people, although Ara seemed to be compatible. But when the council was immersed in a fight, there was no chance in ever talking to them until they permitted you to.

"Those humans are our to protect, Master Adam." Ara said looking at him coldly.

Holding out her hands, she proclaimed loudly, "Enough of this nonsense! Be gone, Beta will seek her guidance sooner or later."

And with that said, everyone in the tiers vanished as did Brin, Ara, and Adam.

Darius was left standing, alone, in the lifeless canvas contemplating on the future of Zomera.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Zomera was always a crowded city, Beta knew that. Not to mention the amount of merchants this time of year. Autumn was the biggest season for trading heavy items like animal skins, furs, and furniture. Weaving in and out of people, Beta and Luna made their way to the palace.

Luna gaped at it, "How did you get it to fit into this city? Beta, it's huge!"

Only hearing about the palace and it's beauty, Luna had to see it in order to believe it.

Beta smiled, "A few magical charms. I shrunk it and then put some enhancement charms back into it. Lovely, isn't it?"

They continued up the steps into the main corridor. It was quiet, too quiet as if no one was home, "No one is here to greet you, Beta?"

Beta simply ignored the question and ushered Luna up to the thrown room. As they walked in, Luna could have swore she saw her parents reflections in the wall sized window. Then again, maybe it was her imagination. She observed the room with it's high windowed ceiling and red plush carpet and seats, no wonder why people said this was the 'Palace of Dreams.'

"Come sit down Luna while I call up lunch." Beta said as she walked out of the room smiling and whistling cheerfully. She was glad that Luna was here to keep her company.

Taking another careful look at the room, Luna couldn't help to notice a purple velvet box displayed in the right hand corner. Curiosity beating her impoliteness, she walked up to the box and laid her hand on it. The feeling of cold water tricking down her spine sent Luna whirling through a warp. Keeping her eyes shut from the icy air blowing at her, Luna began to experience a suffocating feeling the was bringing her into a darkness. Trying her best to focus, Luna screamed.

All was silent and still, "What the hell was that."

She shook her head as though trying to rid of the splitting headache she had. Looking up to see where this bizarre box led her, Luna couldn't believe the sight she was seeing, it couldn't be true. She was laying on a kitchen tile floor looking up at her... parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Luna said happily as she got up and went over to her parents.

They were sitting at a table set for lunch. Happily talking to each other, Luna's parents failed to take notice in Luna herself.

She looked at her mum, "It's me, mum, it's Luna!"

Luna's mum did not make the slightest notion that she was even there. It was as if her parents were only a memory, a crevice in history.

They were a wonderful sight to see. Luna's father, David, was a handsome man with electric blue eyes. He was a smart and loved Luna very much. Her mother, Olivia, was the same way. She always made sure that Luna had the best. Luna always thought that her auburn locks were beautiful and matched her figure.

Taking a seat in between her parents at the table, Luna just looked at them wishing she could stay here, in this moment of time. As she continued to stare at her parents, Luna remembered the purple velvet box. She remembered reality. She bowed her head low as if trying to avoid her parents gaze. Brushing the wetness off her face, Luna looked up at both of her parents, "I miss you guys a lot. I am sorry that we haven't known each other very long," more tears trickled down her face, "But I'm happier now, but I still need some of the tart mum used to make."

She laughed to herself and said her final piece, "I just wanted to let you know that I love you so–"

"And they love you too Luna," said a voice from the distance, "please come."

Startled, Luna looked around, "What? Who? Come where?"

Then, all of a sudden, a hand reached out from what looked like a portal, "Back to the Glass Palace."

Luna sighed, she knew it was time to let her parents go. She kissed both of them and held onto the hand tightly. Within seconds, she was standing back at Beta's palace. They both sat down at the table, Luna just staring at her plate.

"It is interesting that you touched the Element, Luna." Beta said starting to eat her soup.

Luna sighed, "I saw my parents, but they didn't see me."

"Yes, I know that." Beta said concentrating on her soup.

Luna looked up, "You know that?"

"Don't forget _I _own that Element. Luna, look, what you saw was only a fragment of time, a little piece of your history. That is exactly what the Element's purpose is: to show you your prized anc cherished moments in your life, to go back and relive them."

All the colour washed out of Luna's face.

"Oh," Beta added, "the soup is delicious. Please eat it before I have to."

She smiled at Luna, but Luna did not return the gesture.

_Just let it go until I finish lunch, just let it be_.

She still had the Moon Stone in her possession. Placing it carefully on the table, Luna leaned over and took a big spoonful of soup.

Noticing the package on the edge of the table, Beta sat up straighter, "Er, Luna."

"Yes?"

"The object on the edge of the table, may I ask what it is?"

Luna shrugged, "It's for you. It's the Moon Stone."

She handed the package to Beta who stored it in her robes smiling, "Now, you must want to know why you're here."

Mouth full, Luna nodded vigorously.

"Alright then," Beta said twisting her fingers, "You need to help me. As you saw, the fortress that separated the sea from Zomera is gone. Thinking that it would be safe again with no invasions, I demanded that all news articles and circulated information that was distributed to the Zomerians should issue that there will not be another invasion, that there would be a peaceful reign."

Luna simply stared at her not knowing what to say. Instead, she continued to shove the soup in her mouth.

"Considering that you're an important part of this kingdom now," Beta continued, "Er, I don't know how to say this but the Moon Stone does not only contain my life, but yours too. I suppose it evolved after you were born because of your fate, your obligated duty to this kingdom."

Luna continued shoveling the soup down her throat. She didn't want to here this, she didn't want Beta to tell her any of this.

"And, um, well, you're the one that has to kill off Bayterin and save Zom–"

"NO!" Luna yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the vast thrown room, "No, Beta, that's not me. None of that is me or belongs to my future."

"But–"

"Look, I know I said I wanted to fight. I really want to, but I meant fight with the royal army, not alone! This is all fake, I'm not meant to do this."

"You are—"

"No, _you_ let me finish." Luna said assertively, "I have no comment about you filling your civilians heads with nonsense. Why didn't you keep the fortress?"

"Because Bayterin disappeared and I thought it was safe!"

"Well, quite frankly, you thought wrong!"

Beta looked as though she was close to tears. Luna knew she was hard on Beta, and she regretted it. But rage was building up in Luna, "And what now? Are you going to tell me that we're related? Are we 'secret sisters?'"

Beta bit her lip, "Actually–"

Luna abruptly got up from the table and ran away.

"Luna, LUNA COME BACK!" Beta pleaded.

But Luna did not heed to Beta's pleads, she kept running through the palace corridors until she arrived in a sectored room. Anger swept through her as she wrenched open the door and slammed it shut.

Breathing heavily, she walked across the room and onto an outside deck where the kingdom of Zomera stood, sparkling happily. Luna then knelt down on the ground and cried. The burdens that she had to deal with were unbearable, she needed help.

"Darius!" she cried aloud, "Darius, I need you, please."

A flash of light came from the opposite side of the deck as she saw Darius looking at her solemnly. His black hair swayed lazily in the air. Darius' green eyes pierced Luna's as he held out his arms.

Luna pushed herself up and embraced Darius' tall figure. Trying her best to avoid his gaze, Luna just held tight to Darius. She felt protected by him as he embraced her.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

A blank board was set out in front of Bayterin as he observed it carefully. Waving his hand countless times across the board, vast landmarks and geography were beginning to appear. As he was busy preparing the final plans, Adelaide and Pronous arrived.

"We have come for the final arrangements, my lord." Adelaide said proudly. Trying hard to win his affection, Adelaide kept her confident appearance to impress Bayterin.

Two chairs were conjured in the middle of the room facing the board.

Bayterin turned around from the board, "Sit down. I didn't conjure the chairs up for my health."

Pronous and Adelaide sat down quietly.

Leaning over towards Adelaide, Pronous whispered, "It's all your fault for coming. I could of handled this mission myself, you're just simply interfering."

Adelaide simply smiled and stared up at Bayterin as he was working on the board, "It's all your fault that you're so helpless and can't complete a simple foolish task, Pro."

"Enough bickering," Bayterin's voice sounded throughout the hall, "I have a slight change of plans for you both."

Looking away from his sister, now smiling, Pronous glowered, "Now, the change of plans is this: you will be setting sail _tonight_ instead of tomorrow. I figured, why delay the whole process? Besides, Beta is in her most vulnerable state."

"Leaving tonight, my lord? No preparations?" Adelaide inquired.

Bayterin turned around from the board observing Adelaide, "Yes. It is crucial that you shall leave tonight. Why hold up? Now," Bayterin turned back to his board and pointed out instructions and guidelines, "You will enter the city on the main gate where the ocean meets the land portal. All you will be asked is your heading and proof of that you're going there."

Both Pronous and Adelaide nodded, "Now, Adelaide, you're not _doing_ this job unless Pronous fails. So, you will keep by him at all times. Your powers enable you enough to do so by staying hidden while manipulating the minds of those Zomerian fools. As for you Pronous," Bayterin said turning his attention in the other direction, "you will have to be showing proof. Take this transparent key."

With a flick of his finger, Bayterin conjured a long rectangular transparent key with silver and gold gratings on the front, "This key will allow you to enter the palace with no hesitation. If my plan goes accordingly, you should arrive at the city's dock at around three o'clock, or when the sun is slightly setting to the North."

Pronous cleared his throat, "My lord, what if we need a way to get out?"

Bayterin chuckled, "We? There is no 'we' in this mission Pronous. It's a do or die mission, the ultimate accomplices doing their civil duties to make his master successful. You're just two objects, two things that abide by my rules and serve me, make me proud. Of course, I have others who will do your job... maybe even better."

Pronous was careful not to question Bayterin. Adelaide's confident mood disappeared as she clenched her fists. Bayterin made them sound like two test subjects that were only needed for a certain cause to be thrown aside with in the end.

"You leave tonight. Go back to your hold and retrieve any items or possessions that you wish to take. Then, be off to the Firefall docks where a ship will be awaiting you. I would wish you good luck, but wishing is for fools. Do your mission right, and I will be satisfied. Be gone, both of you."

And with a wave of his hand, both Pronous and Adelaide vanished from sight.

"He's using us, Pronous! I thought he valued me, I thought he respected me." Adelaide said hysterically as she packed the few belongings she possessed.

Pronous sniggered, "Not so optimistic anymore eh, Ade?"

Adelaide gave him a menacing glance and continued to rummage through her belongings throwing them violently in her bag.

There hold was a spacious room with two beds, a desk, two cabinets, and a fireplace sitting on the main wall. To Pronous, this was his home. It was always his home for as far back as he could remember. Walking over to the desk, Pronous pulled out a small box. Opening it cautiously, he saw a picture of Adelaide and him when they were younger, marbles, notes, and an old torn picture of a woman with an infant boy. He looked at it solemnly, the only remnant of his memory was in this picture.The woman was looking up at him with large blue eyes and honey coloured hair. The baby was laughing in the picture as though he didn't know the meaning to fear, to hate.

"Don't just stand there, we have to go now!" Adelaide said impatiently.

He sighed and shoved thepicture back into the box. Becoming angry, he slammed it into his bag. With a few other things, and the rest of their belongings, they set off for the door looking back on the room.

"There wasn't much in here, anyways." Adelaide said bluntly.

"Indeed," Pronous sighed, "Even with us in it there was not that much in here."

Before closing the door, Adelaide stopped it with her foot, "You know, I thought–"

"Yeah, _you thought_ that Bayterin trusted you. You thought you had it all. I saw the way you acted all cocky and prim prior to this meeting."

Not bothering to respond, Adelaide left the conversation alone. Packing the rest of their belongings and trinkets, they both put their black traveling cloaks on and headed towards the door. As Pronous was closing the door, Adelaide held her foot to it and looked in the empty room one more time.

For all his life, Pronous hated his sister with a burning passion. If someone asked him to kill her, he would do it instantly. He couldn't even remember the real reason why he harbored all of his hate for her. Some silly little moment in history where all could have been forgotten, all could have been forgiven. But, for this one moment, Pronous did not feel or have any hatred towards Adelaide. He felt sorry for her, really. Instead of saying a negative retort or pushing her away from the door, Pronous simply put his hand on her shoulder and gently ushered her away from the door, "Come, Adelaide."

Without looking at him, she did not hesitate. She walked forward, her purple hair swinging with her every footstep. Looking down at his sister, he saw a gleaming line streak down her pale face. Pretending not to notice, Pronous walked forward to the exit of the palace. As they walked outside, they vanished.

In the next moment, they reappeared at the Firefall docks. There, a Victorian ship was waiting for them. Never in his life had he completed a 'do or die' mission. Having mixed feelings about this voyage, he helped his sister onto the boat. Pronous took a final look at the vast city, the murky red lit sky city.

He then jumped onto the boat gracefully. With a horn blowing off from afar, Pronous held his sister as he looked out towards the direction of Zomera. This chance could possibly mean a new life for him. A chance to start over with his sister was also waiting on the horizon. Smiling to himself for the first time in ages, Pronous never felt this much pain and grief in all of his life. He knew exactly what he had to do...


End file.
